


Curing Heartache

by TheVillainousNoble



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Developing Relationship, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Genital Piercing, M/M, Passion, Rough Sex, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVillainousNoble/pseuds/TheVillainousNoble
Summary: Drunk, miserable, and angry. A brokenhearted Sebastian is looking for release from his pain and Ciel works at a tattoo and piercing salon. Some get themselves drunk dick piercings because they don't think, Sebastian needs a distraction from his grief and unbeknownst even to himself meets the love of his life.





	Curing Heartache

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hells_twilight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hells_twilight/gifts).



> Requested: Modern AU Sebastian having his dick pierced

Rich sapphire hues kept shooting glances at the clock hanging on the opposite wall. The closing time for the piercing and tattoo salon was drawing closer, but not as close as the owner of the said eyes would like. He still had an hour and a half. There weren’t many clients today and Ciel was not expecting anyone to come in at the end of the work day, but he still could close down early. His only hope was that time would fly by faster.

As the arrow changed to another minute, the door opened and the bell rang. Ciel looked up from his magazine. What he saw was a hot mess of a man. And not just a hot mess in the sense that he was disheveled, but also in a sense that he was a mess... With literal sex appeal for an aura. The teen’s eyes even widened a bit.

Sebastian Michaelis was a deathrock goth. And it wasn’t just the style he chose out of the entire subculture; he was an upcoming guitarist in a band. Right now, however, this man looked like he was miserable and at the same time ready to flatten someone’s nose with a punch. Soaked from the ran outside, his jet black hair clinging to his cheeks, forehead, and neck. Dressed in all black with several layers to his outfit due to the various garments of differing material he wore which were compiled into a single outfit. Adorned by a copious amount of studs, spikes, and chains and with a bit of a drunk blush and smell to him, this man came to get his a fix of distraction from the pain that was tormenting him.

“I’d like to get a piercing.” He said, voice deep yet also with a certain tone to it like that of a singer more fitting the theater stage than the homemade excuses for one he was performing upon so far. “Make it several, actually.”

Ciel kept staring at the man. He wasn’t even sure he was blinking much if at all in this whole time that the other came in. “Sure.” The teen said and got out an album with an array of photos various piercing types to choose from. He was a bit slow in his actions, so mesmerized by the man. The other didn’t seem to notice much though, or at least he wasn’t making it know that he noticed or minded.

Despite being seriously tipsy, borderline drunk, Sebastian took his time to look at the pictures as he flipped through the album. He even looked at it all. Then he flipped the pages back and turned the album toward Ciel. “I want these ones.” The ones he was showing Ciel were all genital piercings. The boy looked at them, his expression changing in slight surprise, then met the other’s gaze again.

“Which ones exactly, all of them?” He hoped not.

“This, this, this, this, and this.” Sebastian poked his finger into the specific photos. What he wanted were frenum, perineum, sctrotum piercings, a prince albert, and a studs along the underside of the shaft. Ciel’s brows rose at this. This man... Did he even know what he was getting himself into?

“Before we do this, I have to ask if you have any health concerns that prohibit such piercings. This is a big job in a highly sensitive area. I have half the mind to refuse to do this because you are most likely not comprehending the risks of this.” Ciel was new to this. The owner of the salon told him he was doing very well for someone who was self-taught. In fact, sometimes even better than those who had some sort of medical degree and tons more practice. Ciel wasn’t really pleased by the fact that this man let someone like him work such a serious job that could have serious consequences to people’s health if done wrong, but he was in a tight situation and there weren’t many places that considered his applications at all or jobs which he could get into and actually keep. Almost every day, Ciel told himself that he was doing this only until he found a better job.

“Look man... I got enough cash for this, you got the skills, it ain’t closing time yet... So just do your job and don’t ask questions.” Was Sebastian’s reply. Ciel drew back a bit, then looked down, his brows raising for a moment. Well, he warned Sebastian. If ever he decided to press any sort of charges, this situation wouldn’t be anything more than just a big argument and a tickle to the nerves and all Ciel would really get for giving such a serious piercing job to a drunk man would be some reprimanding. He gave out the warning, Sebastian is still responsible for his actions and decisions. Real problems could start when the police would find out that someone self-taught and not a professional are providing such endangering services.

Ciel came around the stand and showed Sebastian to the chair he’d be seated in for the process. “Please, undress.” He said as he began readying the equipment. Sebastian did as told and sat in the chair properly. When Ciel turned to look, he stopped for a moment. This was his sixth time doing genital piercing, but he never saw such... Appealing genitals. Sebastian was well shaven, which only added to the beauty of his loins. He wasn’t as wrinkly down there as many men were. His balls were heavy and a bit tight in their sack while at the same time looking a bit hung. His cock though... Oh that beast, that battering ram. Even while calm it was hung, fat, looking lazy but absolutely gorgeous.

The teen swallowed softly, then went to get a selection of piercings to show Sebastian where he wanted studs and where he wanted rings. Sebastian made his choice and Ciel prepared the jewelry. He sat own between Sebastian’s legs, his hands in their medical gloves raised like he was a surgeon. “You most likely know... But I will warn you.”

“What is it this time?” Sebastian said with a bit of irritation to his voice and a slightly noticeable slur.

Ciel took a short pause, then continued. “This is going to hurt. A lot.”

Sebastian turned his head and waved him off. “Doesn’t matter. That’s what I want.” He let that part slip and then added. “Just do it.” Ciel watched the dark man for a bit, then turned to his tools.

He worked diligently, with great care. It even went past closing time, but Ciel continued with his work. Often, the blue-eyed lad would look up at Sebastian on a lookout for any signs that he should stop. As time went on, Sebastian was sobering up gradually, and the pain he was feeling was the main reason for it. The entire while, he was watching Ciel work on him, didn’t look away even if he was bothered or tired.

At a point, Sebastian noticed that it was nearly nighttime outside and his more rationally-thinking mind was beginning to show signs of concern. Wasn't he making trouble for this young man? By the way... He was looking kinda cute. No, 'kinda cute' was an insult. This boy working on his junk was God's, nature's, whatever's top notch work. If humans had breeds like dogs then this one was very well-bred. He probably got the best of both of his parents' blood lines' genes because he came out looking like a doll. What was he even doing in a place like this? Why wasn't he conquering the world through the entertainment industry? If he didn't have talent for acting or singing or dancing, then he most certainly would cut it as a model even if not very skilled.

Sebastian noticed after a few minutes that he was staring perhaps way too intently. And he did only because Ciel was glancing up at him as he had been doing before but now the boy had stopped and was staring back at him. Sebastian cleared his throat and looked away. "It's nothing... Sorry. Keep going." Ciel eyed the man a little, then continued. At a point, the man hissed softly when his scrotum was being pierced and Ciel looked up at him again, but the man gathered up his strength and gave a small nod for the teen to continue.

It was 10 pm when Ciel finished. He then picked up a mirror and placed it between Sebastian's legs at an angle so that the man could take a look at how the job was done. Sebastian studied the reflection for a bit, then nodded in approval. Ciel then went on to place the mirror away and take off his medical gloves and mask and turn off the lamp. He gave Sebastian instructions on taking care of his wounds for them to heal properly, what to look out for, told him to watch out for sports and any other sort of physical activity that could cause him great pain or worse, cause an injury. Sex was included in that list as well. He also stressed that Sebastian would turn to a doctor if anything was going wrong, even if the man was just beginning to get suspicious about the state of the pierced areas. Sebastian listened carefully, already quite sober. He then carefully dressed himself as Ciel went on to take away the used tools and wash his hands. When Ciel returned, Sebastian was ready to pay. Before leaving, the older male apologized for making Ciel stay for several hours longer after closing time. Ciel simply accepted the apology and told Sebastian not to worry about it. Their gazes lingered for a few moments, then the man turned and left. Ciel watched his form until he was out of view from the salon's window. Looking down and sighing, he went to clean the equipment he used and as he did he noticed just how tired he was.

* * *

 

"Ciel, you don't get it. You HAVE to see this band. You just gotta!" Alois kept pestering his best friend and Ciel got so tired of this that he simply gave in. The little blonde was so happy he actually jumped and clapped his hands in his victory. Ciel only rolled his eyes. "Great! Now, I have the tickets and it's on Saturday at the old club at 10." Their town was a small one, so everyone knew what the old club was.

When the time came and the two met up at the place, Ciel allowed his friend to lead him in while looking around at how things were made to look for this specific event. Needless to say, there was quite a vibe in the air and everyone in the place looked like one big clique. Ciel felt like an outsider. He was dressed in a black top with torn sleeve edges and wore black jeans. Alois made him change his high-tops to boots that he lent the other, and added a studded belt and choker to the look. Still, Ciel thought he was VERY underdressed compared to literally everyone and their intricate outfits. More than that, he felt like everyone in the room literally smelled that he wasn't one of them and that alone made him stick close to Alois. Alois was in the subculture more for the aesthetic than a 'way of life' that some chose it to be. But sometimes, Ciel thought that his friend was involving himself with goths for the kinds of men he was meeting, and Ciel did not yet understand what could be _that_ special. At the end of the day... People were just people, right?

As Sebastian was checking his guitar on the stage, he felt something that made him glance into the crowd several times and then actually search it for something or someone he wasn't sure of until his gaze spotted the navy-grey hair he saw only once before in his life. And that was a month and a half ago. He inhaled softly and held his breath when he saw Ciel, looking like a lost lamb in a den of hyenas. He pressed his lips together as his gaze lingered. He recalled that night when he got his piercings, which he actually kept, and then went back to tuning his guitar.

By the end of the concern, Ciel was blown away. It went without saying that the music was extreme, so much that it made him shudder and actually raise his shoulders subconsciously in defense. The crowd had quite the aggressive air to it too and Alois noticed that Ciel was actually shook only when the performance was over. He actually laughed at Ciel and wrapped an arm around the boy, shaking him a bit. "You should see your face, man!" He said as he pulled Ciel through the crowd to the bar. "Let's get you a drink to relax you a bit. The party isn't over. There will be other bands, but the real highlight of the night is over, so don't worry." They got to the bar and Alois ordered the drinks. Ciel hated how the shots burned but after a bit they began to work their magic.

Sebastian was in a bit of a hurry as he got off the stage and went to the dressing room. He wanted to get some of his outfit off and wash off the make-up. He didn't want to be easily recognized, or recognized at all. Right now, there was only one goal he had in mind: to go and meet Ciel.

When he came out into the crowd, his eyes scanned the room. He spotted Ciel near a wall, alone as he was watching people. The blonde whom he was sticking close to before was gone and Sebastian hurried to his side through the dancing people before anyone else took notice of the little newbie. He even began to pant a little by the time he finally reached him. "H-hey..." He let out with a breath as he appeared near Ciel. The boy looked up at Sebastian and his brows furrowed the slightest bit before they rose in surprise.

"O-oh!" He let out. He recognized the man as the one who came into his parlor for all those piercings a month and a half ago. "I... Sorry, I don't remember your name." He said humbly, feeling a tiny bit embarrassed.

"That's fine... I didn't give it to you to begin with." Sebastian answered. He watched Ciel and realized the boy wasn't recognizing him from the stage. "You know, I didn't expect to see you so soon... Much less in a place like this. Sorry..." Sebastian realized that perhaps Ciel was a part of the community and what he said was then rude if Ciel was, but he didn't know that the boy wasn't.

Laughing softly, Ciel answered. "No need to apologize. It's my first time ever to a party like this. My friend begged me to come for a while... And I decided I might as well." He was sugarcoating how things actually were, but this wasn't too far from the truth. Sebastian nodded as he heard the reply.

"Look, I feel like I have to explain you something... So can we go somewhere less loud?" He asked and Ciel looked at the man for a moment, then gave a nod and then another smaller one. Sebastian's gaze lingered for a second on Ciel, then he turned and began to walk off, slowly guiding the teen along the wall past the crowd. He brought Ciel to the bathroom and turned to check on the boy following him before going inside. Once they were past the door and the noise was a bit muffled, he came to stand with his lower back on the sink. Ciel stood in front of him, one of his hands rising to hold the other arm's elbow before he realised he might be coming off as nervous and did not want Sebastian to think that even though he was, so he lowered his hand to his side. Sebastian did take notice however.

"It's nothing very serious... I just feel like I owe you an explanation for that time." Sebastian started. "You see, I broke up with my ex-girlfriend of three years. Even though we weren't planning on marrying... I seriously was considering that idea. I finally gathered up enough courage to propose, but when I came home... I saw her in bed with our landlord." Sebastian took a moment to swallow. His gaze had lowered to the floor as he told the story, focusing there while Ciel's gaze was fixed on Sebastian as he listened. "I went to the first bar I saw and got drunk, and my thoughts were like a speeding train with broken breaks... I wanted to do many bad things that night, to myself... To others... And especially to that fucker... But then I went into your salon. You could say that getting piercings when drunk is a bad idea, but..." His gaze rose to meet Ciel. "You saved me that night. All that time you took with me, I sobered up, my attention was somehow averted and all I ended up wanting was to just get over that stage in my life." He slowly got off the sink and took steps toward Ciel, their eyes fixed on the other's. "I want to thank you, Ciel." He said and the teen swallowed a little. "I saw your name on your employee ID. I'm pronouncing it right, right?" Ciel gave a small nod to that and Sebastian was quiet for a bit. "You have no idea what those hours back then mean for me now. I've wanted to thank you for such a long time... But I couldn't even imagine myself having the courage to come near that salon for some reason... And now here you are. I simply can't miss the opportunity... And I'm sorry for overwhelming you with all of this."

Ciel couldn't look away from Sebastian even if he wanted to. Those rich brown eyes were so fixed on him that he felt like averting his own gaze out of shyness, and yet he couldn't. "I... Wow... I don't even know what to say, really." The boy finally managed to speak. As he did, his gaze finally shifted away from Sebastian and settled on a stall for now. "I... That is really shocking. I mean," he lowered his head and brushed his hair behind his ear, then looked back up at Sebastian. "I am sorry for what happened to you... And I could never imagine that my work could... Mean so much to someone. I never thought I could do something like that for someone..." He still didn't comprehend just how important the time Sebastian spent with him was to the man.

Sebastian stepped closer, his eyes on Ciel's. Then he rose a hand to the boy and a moment later touched his cheek. His burgundy hues shifted as he watched the area he was brushing with his hand, then met Ciel's blue orbs once more. Cupping the delicate face with his large hand, Sebastian leaned down and pressed his lips to Ciel's. His eyes closed, his lips soft and still against the teens but he felt Ciel's surprise as the boy tensed just a little. Then he opened his eyes and saw Ciel's shocked ones. Their lips were locked for a few moments more, then Sebastian drew back. The two were still, staring at each other for a bit before Sebastian leaned in to kiss Ciel again. A second or a few and the two were panting between kisses and inhaling sharply as passion quickly rose notch after notch. Soon, they were stumbling a little as they made their way to the last stall and the door banged shut after them.

That night, Ciel got dicked for the first time. It was a blessing that Sebastian had lube on him (the man was actually always ready for sex because sex was his thing) so things were made easier on the little anal virgin. Actually, Sebastian used almost two if not three times the amount that would be considered needed. He even squeezed lube up Ciel's hole to make sure his entrance was a smooth as possible, never mind how thickly he lathered up his dick, so much that it almost dripped lube.

When Ciel was penetrated, the teen was actually clawing on the wall he was leaned against. This was his first penis. He hadn't even used toys before. All he ever had up his hole was his dainty fingers and three of his were like two of Sebastian's. In addition, you could count the total amount of times he fingers himself on a single hand. So really, the little doll was going 0 to a 100 real quick. Not to mention, this wasn't just any dick he was getting. This was one of THE best schlongs nature ever produced, and it was adorned by piercings Ciel put into it himself.

The kind of stimulation Ciel received that night to his insides and the pleasure he was drowning in was the sort people could only dream of. Barely anyone ever were lucky enough to experience it in their lives. It also helped greatly that Sebastian was the most passionate he ever was. In that stall, he wasn't letting go of the little teen and barely gave the boy any breaks. He pounded that hole, embraced that body, and kissed every area he could like his life depended on it. And at some point he began to think that he should've taken Ciel somewhere proper, gotten the boy on a soft bed, worshiped every inch of his being and treated him with the gentleness he deserved. Yet as he thought that, he could not loosen his arms around Ciel and stop his hips from thrusting into that little body. And Ciel was so loud... But Sebastian didn't care. He was in heaven, and it felt like all those three years of relationship, and the many other attempts at something real with another person before it, never actually meant anything as much as what he was having right now. He felt the kinds of things with Ciel that he only read about before and saw in movies... But those representations all paled in comparison to the emotional high he was experiencing. For the first time in a long time, reality was beautiful, it felt truly  _real_ , and he would give up anything and everything for this.

The two were a panting, sweaty mess as they sat limply atop the toilet seat their broke in their throes of passion. Sebastian was still ballsdeep within the teen and he panted with an open mouth into the boy's hair as Ciel closed his eyes and turned his head sideways against Sebastian. Slowly, cum trickled out of the abused hole and ran over its owner's balls and the piercings adorning their sack. It took them several minutes, but they finally separated. Both were so wrung out, Ciel more than Sebastian though and the man jumped to taking responsibility for his actions. He helped to boy sit on the toilet with his legs spread so Sebastian could finger out the cum and clean up Ciel. That hole was so loose now Sebastian could put in four of his fingers and it was a miracle there was no blood. Praise the Lord for lube.

Once they were both clean and dressed, Sebastian wrapped an arm around Ciel and pulled the boy to his feet, then guided him out of the bathroom. Maybe the universe was on their side, but somehow... No one seemed to have noticed their heavy fucking, and Sebastian knew they were rutting for at least an hour. Suddenly, that little blonde companion of Ciel's appeared before them from the crowd. His brows were furrowed as he saw his friend's state and then he glared at Sebastian, was about to tear Ciel from the man's arms until he recognized Sebastian and was shocked at first, but his anger then returned. No one, no matter their status, could get away with how Alois thought things went down. But Sebastian winked and smiled at the boy. "He's all good, don't worry. Just really worn out. We know each other, actually... From a while back." Alois was still unconvinced. "Anyway..." Sebastian continued. "I put my number into his phone. Take him home for me, please? And call me if anything, ANYTHING goes wrong. Like literally, anything." By that he meant even something unrelated to what they did several minutes ago.

Alois took Ciel from Sebastian's arms and watched the man go, then looked at his friend. "Man you're a mess. You just shagged the guy all girls get their panties drenched just from seeing and damn I'd be lying if I said he didn't have a blast fucking you." Alois wanted to stay for a bit more when he found Ciel, at least those where his thoughts until he found the boy and understood the state he was in. The party was drawing to an end soon anyway... So he decided to leave earlier. Placing one of Ciel's arms around himself and wrapping one of his own around the boy, Alois helped Ciel out of the club and then caught a passing cab which took the two Alois's home. He didn't want to leave Ciel alone that night, so he dragged his friend into his house and slept with him in one bed to keep an eye for the teen. The events of that night were a start of something beautiful. And though later Sebastian was afraid that Ciel was still a minor due to how youthful the lad looked, when they met for coffee a day after the party and talked things over, the man could sigh in relief when he found out Ciel was actually 19. With this blossoming relationship, things were coming up for the both of them, and the two love birds made filled the air with spring no matter the season. 


End file.
